


Golden Hour

by teaposing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Weddings, this is an extremely tame t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaposing/pseuds/teaposing
Summary: There's no one Shamir would rather have at her side.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> i think cathmir is very sweet and this is my "they are married and have ten golden retrievers" agenda

Catherine was walking backwards, gesturing animatedly, as Shamir split her attention between listening and making sure her girlfriend didn’t fall into a manhole. “Gilbert wouldn’t let me break down any of the doors, Shamir, it was insane. Not a single one of them.” 

“Did you think they were going to let you destroy elementary school property at a fire drill?” she asked dryly, steering Catherine away from a low-hanging branch.

“It would be cool as hell, admit it.” Catherine grinned, clearly relishing the nonsense she was spouting. 

They were walking home from an early dinner, taking a detour through the park. The air was still and fragrant; Catherine wore a sundress under her ancient denim jacket, and the viscous late-afternoon sunlight gathered in her hair, lit up like dark honey. Something warm and affectionate was gathering in Shamir, and on some half-formed impulse she grabbed both of Catherine’s hands. 

“We should get married,” she said, high on a sudden giddy certainty. 

It only took a moment for Catherine’s face to break into a pleased grin. “We should.” 

Before she could even begin to process that, Catherine was in motion and pulling her along at a full sprint, their hands still entwined, and Shamir was too entranced to do anything but follow.

“City hall doesn’t close until seven,” Catherine shouted, then screeched to a stop. “Unless, uh, you wanna wait?” 

Shamir darted forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Catherine’s mouth, lightning-quick. “Definitely not,” she muttered, tugging on their joined hands and starting forward at a jog. She could see Catherine’s smile on the edge of her vision like a bright light.

.

Catherine kissed her with tongue in front of the very bored judge; it was wildly inappropriate and very nice. They were newlyweds now, Shamir figured, so that had to count for something in terms of acceptable public affection.

“I love you,” she said quietly as they pushed open the courthouse doors. 

Catherine smiled. They walked outside hand in hand, wife and wife, and the last threads of daylight cast them both in a million shades of gold.


End file.
